


Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [43]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gen, POV, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Para ler ouvindo <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDSK91mUNLU">essa</a> música, a partir do momento que o Francis começa  a lavar a louça.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Para ler ouvindo [essa](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDSK91mUNLU) música, a partir do momento que o Francis começa a lavar a louça.

  
(2011)

\- Só pra eu não esquecer: é cebola, batata e queijo que precisa? Não falta mais nada?

\- Queijo, cebola, batata, frutas, a ração e leite. - puxei o zíper do casaquinho do Armand e coloquei um gorro na sua cabeça inquieta, me erguendo no segundo em que ele desatou a correr na direção da porta.

\- Paaaaaaaaai, vem! Vem!

\- Eu fiz uma lista com o que precisa, assim você não precisa ficar contando nos dedos. - coloquei as mãos sobre os rins e esperei ele se aproximar enquanto repetia baixinho o que eu tinha acabado de falar. - Vê se não compra muita porcaria pra ele, quero que ele almoce.

\- Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!

\- Amor, ainda são onze da manhã, calma. - me beijou com ternura e roçou a ponta do seu nariz na minha bochecha - Calma filhote, eu já vou.

\- É sério, você entope ele de doces quando sai.

\- Mas é só um pouquinho, e pra que você colocou o gorro nele? Tá calor!

\- PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI

\- Calma Armand! Tá ventando lá fora, vê se não deixa ele tirar o casaco.

\- Francis, meu bem, aqui é o Brasil. Não vai fazer esse frio to -

\- PaaaaaaAAAAAaaaaaaaaAAAAAAi!

\- É melhor eu ir antes que ele exploda de tanto berrar.

\- É melhor mesmo.

Nos beijamos de novo e observei Lucius pegando o filho no colo com um dos braços enquanto abria a porta com a outra mão. Se viraram para me dar tchau, retribui até o momento em que ouvi o clique da fechadura.

Passei as mãos pelo avental e caminhei até a cozinha, ligando o iPod que ainda estava na base. Chequei se o cachorro estava bem no quintal, coloquei mais água no potinho dele e voltei ao aparelhinho em busca de uma pasta específica.

Configurei para repetir a mesma música e coloquei no último volume.

Com a esponja em uma das mãos, um copo sujo de leite na outra, comecei a bater um dos pés com a batida da música, aguardando a virada para marcar o ritmo com os quadris.

Eu tinha...tenho, esse tique nervoso de só conseguir fazer as tarefas de casa ouvindo música, e precisa ser algo dançante. Passava mais tempo inventando passos e cantando alto do que realmente fazendo alguma coisa, e por isso Lucius sempre reclamava quando eu me comprometia a fazer a faxina. Mas ele sempre foi chato.

Os ombros se mexiam de um lado para o outro enquanto eu seguia a letra com entusiasmo, sacudindo os quadris e balançando o corpo de um lado para o outro enquanto esfregava a esponja no vidro sem muita atenção.

Enxaguar o copo, puxar a embalagem de detergente e usar como microfone enquanto caminhava pela cozinha com a esponja na outra mão, voltar para a pia, despejar detergente na esponja de acordo com o ritmo da música, esfregar a louça seguinte em círculos ritmados, e assim se repetiria o ciclo até que toda a louça estivesse limpa. Pelo menos era o que eu tinha em mente.

Na terceira vez que precisei pegar o detergente, resolvi soltar a voz para a minha plateia imaginária.

_Cause a real woman needs a real man (here's why)_  
You take your girl and multiply by four  
Now a whole lot of women needs a whole lot more 

Fazia os números com os dedos, passava a mão livre pelo quadril antes de marchar pela cozinha.

_Find yourself a big lady_  
Big boy come on around  
And there be gonna do baby 

Chamei a porta da despensa com a ponta dos dedos, voltei a sacudir o quadril enquanto minha mão descia por eles e marchei de volta até a pia, aos saltinhos, antecipando o refrão.

Apontei para a frente de olhos fechados, pernas abertas e pélvis empinada, cabeça jogada para trás e começando a cantar junto o mais alto possível.

_Big girl you are beautiful!_

Acompanhei o refrão aos berros uma, duas, três, quatro ve -

\- Pai?

Abri os olhos mas o corpo travou naquela posição. Só conseguia ver meu marido no canto do meu campo de visão com uma das mãos fechada sobre a boca.

\- Nós...er, esquecemos a lista. Pega aquela folha na mesa pra mim filho, por favor.

Dava pra sentir que ele estava se controlando ao máximo pra não cair na gargalhada. Ouvi os passinhos do Armand se aproximando da mesa e voltando, aproveitei a deixa para passar a mão erguida no meu cabelo e me encostar na pia com o detergente ainda na mão.

\- Pai, o papai tá dançando?

\- Papai tá só se divertindo enquanto lava a louça, tá filhote? - interrompi encarando Lucius com um olhar histérico.

Ele se agachou e deu um tapinha de leve no queixo do filho.

\- Ei, acha que o papai dança bem?

Armand olhou o pai e depois me olhou, ainda segurando a lista de compras. Me mediu alguns segundos, sorriu e voltou a olhar Lucius com a cabeça erguida. Já estava sem o gorro.

\- Gosto mais quando ele passa o vaporador pela casa, ele faz bem assim, ó papai - ele se inclinou para baixo e começou a andar com um movimento exagerado do quadril, e tudo que eu consegui fazer foi passar a mão pelo meu rosto corado de vergonha enquanto meu filho me imitava dançando I Want to Break Free. Não queria nem ver a cara do Lucius.

\- Sério mesmo que seu pai faz isso? - só pela voz dele dava pra sentir o quando eu seria zoado na volta deles do mercado.

\- Faz sim pai, assim mesmo!

\- Você vai ganhar uma barra de chocolate só por isso, sabia? Vai lá pegar seu gorro, agora a gente vai mesmo.

Pude ouvir os passos do Armand correndo na direção da sala, e só então eu tirei a mão do rosto e encarei Lucius. A música continuava rolando, e ele imitou minha pose com o braço erguido e a mão no quadril.

Mostrei a língua e ele só riu alto antes de sair. Iria me atormentar pelo menos uma semana por causa disso. Ele e o Armand, aquela coisinha linguaruda.

Assim que a porta se fechou, corri até ela, observei os dois saindo da vila e tranquei a porta com duas viradas de chave. Voltei para a cozinha, coloquei a música no começo e fiz a coreografia toda do jeito que eu queria. Duas vezes, só de raiva.


End file.
